V1.0.0.79
* Remake: * New framerate normalization |Related = * Release Notes v1.0.0.79 & PVP.net v1.06.19 |Prev = V1.0.0.75 |Next = V1.0.0.81 }} New Skins in the Store * * * * * Important Keybinding Change * The Level up spell hotkey has been changed to holding down Ctrl + pressing the spell hotkey. It is no longer Alt. This can be changed in the keybinding menu. * Holding down Alt and pressing a spell hotkey will now cast the spell on yourself if it is self-castable, or cast the spell under your mouse cursor if applicable. This is referred to as "Smart Casting" and can be rebound in the key binding menu. New Framerate Normalization Settings There's a new video option available to players called "Frame Rate Cap." This allows players who experience unexpected drops in to attempt to smooth out the performance. By default, the option is set to "Benchmark" which means that the framerate smoothing is disabled, and the game will run normally. The different settings have the following behaviors: * Benchmark – this option makes the game run at its unaltered state with smoothing technology turned off. * Stable – this attempt to detect and maintain a stable framerate above 25 FPS (frames per second). Players may experience a slightly lower maximum framerate, but fluctuations should be smaller. * High Framerate – this option also detects the low and high framerates and attempts to normalize the performance, but at a higher rate than the "Stable" option. * 25/30/60/80 – this option allows the player to control the target framerate the smoothing process will attempt to achieve. :Note: These modes are still being tweaked and evaluated as we attempt to improve the framerate of the game. Different settings may produce different results for different CPU, video card and driver configurations. PVP.net v1.07.13 * Improved the profanity filter in PVP.net as well as added an in-game filter. Both of these use whole word filtering instead of partial word filtering. There is now a shared option in PVP.net that will enable / disable the filter for both PVP.net and the game. * Optimized matchmaking slightly to reduce queue times and prevent issues for users exiting the queue under certain conditions. * Fixed an issue where it was possible to be left behind when an arranged team joins the queue. * Fixed an issue with Logout that was keeping chat logged in, causing you to still appear online to friends. * Fixed an issue that was causing some games to go to the "Skip Waiting for Stats" screen when someone would leave after the countdown timer hit zero. * Fixed a few issues where the Leaver Buster's queue dodging messaging was being displayed incorrectly. * Fixed an issue that was occasionally causing a delay when fulfilling purchases from the store to an inventory. * Fixed an issue that was causing presence inaccuracies for friends in an Arranged Team. * Fixed an issue where some friends would show up as offline, but were still able to chat. * Fixed an issue that would cause remaining team members to not be able to requeue, if one member of the team had just queue dodged. * Fixed an issue where logging out and back in with a different account would cause invites to come from the first account. * Fixed an issue where the "Cancel" button wasn't always removing players from the queue. * Fixed an issue that was causing tooltips to be truncated when the Friends List was undocked from PVP.net. * Fixed an issue where if you had chat rooms on auto-join, you sometimes would not see all of your friends online when first logging in. * Fixed an issue where the doors in the arranged team lobby sometimes would not open. * Fixed an issue where if you logged out or exited PVP.net while in queue, it would not always correctly remove you from the queue. League of Legends v1.0.0.79 英雄 * : Ezreal fires a bolt of energy, if it strikes an enemy unit it reduces all of Ezreal's cooldowns by 1 second. * : Ezreal fires a fluctuating wave of energy, damaging and reducing enemy champions attack speed, as well as healing and increasing allied champions attack speed. * : Ezreal teleports to a target nearby location and fires a homing arrow which strikes the nearest enemy unit. * (Ultimate): Ezreal channels for 1 second to fire a powerful barrage of energy missiles which does heavy magic damage to each unit they pass through (deals 8% less damage to each unit it passes through). * (Innate): Hitting a target with any of Ezreal's abilities increases his attack speed by 15% for 5 seconds (Max Stacks: 5). * : missile speed increased. * : cooldown reduction by nearby death reduced to 2 from 4. * : ** Duration reduced to 6/7/8 from 6/8/10. ** Damage bonus increased to 60/75/90 from 60 at all ranks. * : mana cost reduced to 80/90/100/110/120 from 90/100/110/120/130. * : ** It no longer appears to deal excessive damage in Death Recap. ** Updated tooltip to reflect the functionality that it damages the target and if it kills them, you gain health (reverted to the old functionality). * : silence duration reduced to 1.5 from 2. * Fixed a bug where was not adding Janna's correct ability power ratio. * : health bonus reduced to 4 health per damage and 2 health per ability power. * : ** Base damage reduced to 40/60/80/100/120 from 45/65/85/105/125. ** It now gains 20% of attack damage AND ability power as bonus damage. * : tooltip updated to reflect that it gains 50% of her bonus attack damage rather than item damage. * : ** Bonus damage is no longer lost when you switch targets. ** Bonus damage now triggers on spell casts as well as attacks. ** Bonus damage no longer triggers on misses or dodges. * Updated recommended items to better account for his passive. * : cooldown reduced to 10 from 12. * : mana cost increased to 55/60/65/70/75 from 50/50/50/50/50. * : movement speed bonus reduced to 15% from 25%. * : ability power ratio increased to 0.55 from 0.4. * : cooldown reduced to 30/26/22/18/14 from 35/30/25/20/15. * : magic resistance reduction on hit reduced to 12 from 15 per hit. * Attack range reduced to 400 from 450. * : ** Activating it on a target while Shaco is in stealth will cause him to become visible. ** Cooldown reduced to 8 from 13. ** Mana cost reduced to 70 from 80. * : crit bonus reduced to 40/60/80/100/120% from 50/70/90/110/130%. * : ** Damage per hit reduced to 35/55/75/95/115 from 35/60/80/100/125. ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.25 from 0.35. ** Mana cost reduced to 50/55/60/65/70 from 70 at all ranks. Remake * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.5 from 0.75. ** Cooldown increased to 6 from 5. * : ** Effects will no longer trigger if a target is missed or dodged the hit. ** Cooldown increased to 6 from 5. ** Fixed a bug where a card's effect or part of the effects would still apply upon hitting a spell shield. ** Added different colored icons in the spell slot to display which card you can lock while it's rotating. ** : *** It now deals 40/60/80/100/120 bonus damage and has a 0.4 ability power ratio. *** It now restores mana equivalent to the bonus damage. ** : *** It now deals 30/45/60/75/90 bonus damage and has a 0.4 ability power ratio. *** It now applies a 30/35/40/45/50% slow for 2.5 seconds. *** It now deals damage to an area around the initial target. *** The attack speed reduction has been removed. ** : *** Gold Card now deals 15/22.5/30/37.5/45 bonus damage and has a 0.4 ability power ratio. *** The target is stunned for 1.2/1.4/1.6/1.8/2.0 seconds. * New : ** Every 4th attack, Twisted Fate deals 90/120/150/180/210 bonus damage and has a 0.3 ability power ratio. ** Twisted Fate's attack speed is increased 6/12/18/24/30 % and cooldowns are reduced by 3/6/9/12/15%. * Removed as a basic spell, and linked it to new implementation. * : ** While Destiny is active, Twisted Fate can cast to teleport to any location on the map. ** Removed the slow from . ** Destiny duration increased to 6 seconds from 4/5/6 seconds. ** Cooldown increased to 150/135/120 from 130/110/90. ** Mana cost reduced to 150/125/100 from 150 at all ranks. * Removed (Innate). * New (Innate): Twisted Fate and his allies receive an additional 2 gold per kill. * Base movement speed increased to 320 from 315. * : mana restore increased to 9/10.5/12/13.5/15 from 6/7/8/9/10. * If Udyr hits a spell shield while in , the target cannot be stunned for 5 seconds as if they had been hit. * : missile speed increased . * should now stun units correctly regardless of movement speed. * now gains an additional 30% lifesteal bonus. * Fixed a particle issue with . 物品 * Remake : ** New recipe: 3× s + 1000 gold. ** Effects: 120 ability power, +25% ability power. ** Active: places you in stasis for 2 seconds, making you invulnerable and non-targetable, but unable to perform any actions. * : cooldown reduced to 45 from 60. * : cost decreased to 1110 from 1150. * and effect will no longer be removed upon reaching full health or mana, and remain for it's intended duration. * now grants 2 stacks per kill or assist, instead of 2 stacks per kill and 1 stack per assist. * : ability power gain per stack reduced to 8 from 9. * : ** Critical damage bonus removed. ** Attack damage per stack increased to 5 from 2. ** Recipe cost increased to 954. General * Improved the profanity filter in PVP.net as well as added an in game filter. Both of these use whole word filtering instead of partial word filtering. There is now a shared option in PVP.net that will enable / disable the filter for both PVP.net and the game. * Positive buffs are no longer lost on pseudo-death ( , .) * Reduced the difficulty in selecting various champions or units. * Fixed an issue where certain abilities were not appearing properly in Death Recap. * Equal level champion kills now provide 50% of the XP needed to level as opposed to 40%. * Users can now scroll the camera by pressing in the middle mouse button (by default) and moving the mouse. * Fixed an issue that was causing units to stutter as they appear on screen. * Fixed several issues that were occasionally causing game server crashes. * Fixed an issue that was causing some champions and characters to have incorrect selection box sizes. * Split all Slows with multiple effects into separate buffs. This will cause immunity or reduction to the slow to have no effect on the other portion of the spell. * Fixed an issue with the HUD that was causing Mana/Energy bars to occasionally display even though the actual value was 0. * Fixed an issue with the Energy system that was occasionally causing some characters to display a full bar at spawning even though the actual value was 0. * Fixed a spelling error in the Launcher. * Changed the word "Spawning" to "Summoning" on the game loading screen. * Added the ability to turn off the target bar automatically popping up when you attack a hero in the 'more options' section. * Fixed an issue where skillshots would sometimes appear to go through targets they hit, if you are spamming right click. * F1 -> F5 keys can now be used to cast spells on yourself or your allies. Click the spell, then use one of the F1 (self) and F2 through F5 buttons (allies). * F1->F5 keys can now be clicked or held down to center the camera on yourself or your allies. * Updated character tips. * Sound effects added to team chat, all chat, and system chat. References Category:补丁说明 en:V1.0.0.79